1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink composition and a production method thereof.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method makes it possible to record a high resolution image with a relatively simple apparatus and has been rapidly developed in various areas. Among them, various investigations on ink composition storage stability and the like have been conducted. For example, in JP-B-07-51687, in order to provide a recording ink which is consistently kept clean not only in the initial state but also under temperature changes and changes over time without forming impurities by reacting the ink with an eluate from a material in contact with the ink so that the flow of the ink in the ink passage is not changed or disturbed, there is disclosed a recording ink including 0.2% by weight or less of total sodium ions with respect to the total amount of ink.
However, in the case in which the ink composition of the related art is used in a continuous ink supply system provided with an ink containing vessel having an air introduction port, when the content of sodium ions are too low, foreign substances are formed at the gas-liquid interface of the ink composition to cause a problem of nozzle clogging.
In addition, by only simply defining the content of sodium ions, the dispersion stability of a coloring material is not sufficient and eventually, bleeding occurs in an obtained recorded matter. Further, when the dispersion stability of the coloring material is lowered, in a case of using a disperse dye as the coloring material, foreign substances derived from the aggregation of the disperse dye and foreign substances derived from the recrystallization of the disperse dye are formed.